Eli Leictreach
Eli Leitreach is one of the main characters and is part of Team JORE. Eli's weapon of choice is a Explosive Bolt Grenade Launcer(EBGL) named Bolzen. Appearance Eli appears as a below average height teenage boy, with blue hair and yellow eyes. At the back of his body, there is two scars that form a cross that is quite unknown. For apparel, Eli has white robes with blue linning and a torn scarf that he wears. He also has white trousers, with blue lining. Underneath, there is just a normal blue shirt. Perosonality Eli is really quiet and doesn't talk all lot, he seems to be nice and funny and when the team is getting noisy, Eli doesn't join in their arguements and is normaly resting on the floor as if it's no ones buisness. However, when Eli does tallk he seems to be really funny and seems to say things as if he's about to jinx it. Eli is also really ruthless he will not hesitate to kill his opponents or finish them of if even means the sake of his master. Despite his funny and dark nature, Eli seems to have great care for others and is willing to even break his own rules for the good of others. He is even smilling even at bad times, because he knows that it doesn't matter if there's defeat or victory, you should just smile. Because of this, he is really the most optmistic out of the team. As a child Eli was very calm and composed, but he had a kink for a following his brother Jun all lot. Apparently, Eli hated being alone all lot a was never happy about it because they never really saw their parents. As a member of Chamber of Reqiuem, Eli was very good at running, as he'd never get caught. To even futher this, he'd wear a black cloak covering his face. Eli was also smart enough at that time, to be able to stop people finding out about him, using an unknown method. Powers and Abillities Eli is able to skillfully use his weappon, Bolzen to easily send in bolts at his enemies quite easily. Eli seems to have such incredible strength and is able to lift things that even normal people can't lift. His skills are quite incomparable because of his weapon, he is even able to control the speed at when he fires of a bolt using Bolzen. Also, the blast radius is quite intresting as Eli can not control it despite his masterful skills. Eli is really proficient strength wise, as he is able to use the back knife at the end of his weapon to try and attack his opponents. He is quite fierce with his attacking, not even taking into regard of his stamina, because of this, his opponents are capable of defeating him if they can keep up to his spped. Despite this, Eli is able to break the swords of others. Trivia *Leitreach translates to Electric in Icelandic. *Emile's personality is loosely based on Nico Robin of One Piece. *Emile's favourite food is taco. Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character